Big time rush- what if?
by georgia1997
Summary: This is basically big time rush if they were never famous. Kendall refused to go to Hollywood without his friends, and Gustavo said no to the others. Story better than the summary. Rated T because later chapters may be a bit violent.


If you're wondering who COLETTE is, she's a friend from school. I needed something to change the storyline and another character seemed fine. You'll see why I added another character later on.

START  
James had lost Colette again. He was trying to ask her out for the billionth time this week, but she just slapped him and walked off. Fortunately, by the time he actually gave up looking for her he had already found Kendall, Carlos, and Logan. Kendall and Carlos were trying to turn this huge wheel thing and Logan was standing to one side looking worried as usual. "turn that thing and I predict a 99% chance of bodily harm. And that's to US. Not them." Logan was working out the statistics as usual. "WIMP!" yelled Carlos. Then he caught sight of James. "dude come help us!" James shrugged and went to help turn the wheel. " guys, i had that pop star dream again last night." James said. Kendall rolled his eyes and Carlos said "no one cares! Now push!" "I AM PUSHING! And also, what are we doing?" asked James. "trying to soak the girls' hockey team by turning this sprinkler valve." Kendall turned to Logan. "we could really use your help." Kendall pointed out. Logan sighed. "I gotta get new friends." He said as he launched himself screaming at the valve and it turned instantly. Suddenly the boys could hear girls screaming. "and now we run." said Kendall as all four boys ran for their lives.

Later on...  
"ow ow ow!" complained James as Colette tried to clean James' wounds. "WIMP!" yelled Carlos for the second time today. Then Mrs knight began cleaning Carlos' wounds and he yelled. James laughed. "what exactly did you expect to get out of soaking MY hockey team?" Colette said, angrily wringing her soaking wet blonde hair onto James and Kendall's heads. James yelled and Kendall ignored her. "soaking wet hot hockey chicks." said James. "do I need to say more?" Colette rolled her eyes and slapped a band aid unnecessarily hard onto his arm. He yelled for the third time today. "oops." Colette turned to the TV and made a face as she recognised the pussycat dolls. "really?" she said disapprovingly. "watching the pussycat dolls makes the pain go away." explained Kendall. "I'm going to marry her some day." James pointed at the TV. Colette made a face. "James, you must be more hurt than I thought. How do you plan to marry Nicole Scherzinger?" "NO NO NO!" yelled logan, Kendall, and Carlos. But it was too late. James jumped up onto the table. "I'm gonna be famous when I'm older. Have five houses, like ten cars, and make the GIIIIRRRLLS GO CRAZAAAYYY." James sang that last bit. "are you done?" asked Logan. "please be done." James shook his head. "CARLOS!" yelled everyone at once. Carlos stood up and put his helmet on his head, before he launched himself at James and they started fighting. Logan noticed something on the table. "James, here's something to shut you up. A flyer for an audition. The winner gets a record deal." Logan handed the flyer to James who stopped fighting to read the flyer. "TO THE STUDIO!" he yelled as he raced out of the door. "I should follow him." Colette said. "I'm the only one who can drive." "us too. We need to come." they all raced after James, yelling his name at the top of their lungs.

Later on...  
They had barely even got to the audition and already James was irritating everyone beyond belief. He kept telling Colette to slow down so he could comb his hair, and randomly belted out loud notes for 'practise', irritating the hell out of Carlos sitting right next to him. To be honest, Colette dumped him into the audition hall and waited in the car.

Moments later, Kendall recognised James running towards her. He wound the window down. "umm you're going the wrong way." she said. "I can't do it! I'm freaking out! I mean, I'm awesome and he's going to love me. Why am I nervous? Help me!" he held Kendall by the shoulders and shook her. Colette slapped him. "it's your dream James! I'm not normally supportive, but I wish I had your voice. Seriously. If you don't go back in there, I will. Now go!" at colette's pep talk, James raced back inside for his audition. Everyone looked in shock at Colette. "what?" she asked. "he was annoying me"

James returned a few minutes later with his head down and looking like he was about to cry, but looking shocked at the same time. "did you make it?" Carlos asked stupidly. James shook his head. "the guy is pure evil. I need a hug." he said to Colette. Carlos thought James was talking to him and he hug-tackled James who shrugged and accepted the hug. Then everyone else joined in. Then James really did start crying. And it takes a LOT to make James cry. Naturally, Kendall lost it. He got it of the car whilst the others were distracted and stormed into the studio.

Kendall pushed past everyone and barged into the studio. He saw the world famous Gustavo Roque sitting at a judging table. Now Kendall wasn't surprised. Gustavo always was kind of a turd. Kendall used to watch the groups Gustavo made famous in the 90s. Kendall stood in front of Gustavo and glared at him. "ah YOU'RE the one who made James cry! I should've known." Gustavo looked blankly at Kendall. "who's James?" he asked. "oh just my best friend who you told he had NO TALENT!" Kendall yelled at Gustavo. Gustavo laughed. "I say that a lot. Oh he probably didn't have any talent." Kendall furiously ran up to Gustavo. "NO TALENT! NO TALENT! YOU don't know talent. You haven't had a hit since I was four. THAT'S TEN YEARS!" "hey! Girl to my heart was a hit NINE YEARS AGO." yelled Gustavo. "lemme see if I can remember that one. GIRL TO MY HEART AND GIRL TO MY MIND. GIRL TO MY GIRL TO MY HEART HEART HEART." at each use of the word 'heart' Kendall nearly punched Gustavo. The other lady buzzed for security. "oh I got another song for ya. OH YOU'RE SUCH A TURD. OH YEAH A GIANT TURD AND YOU LOOK LIKE A TURD AND YOU SMELL LIKE A TURD." Kendall jumped onto the desk and began kicking the cups and items on the desk at Gustavo. then security came and dragged Kendall away. As soon as Kendall was out of sight, Gustavo removed his shades. "he's perfect. He can sing, dance, and he has the fire."

Later on...  
Kendall returned home and sat down on the couch. Two seconds later, the other three boys came running in. "dude!" yelled Carlos. "turn on channel seven!" "why?" "JUST DO IT!" yelled all three of them at once. Kendall turned on the TV and a look of shock crept onto his face. "AWARD WINNING PRODUCER GUSTAVO ROQUE HAS FOUND HIS FIRE. BUT HE LOST IT. AND THIS AUDITIONEE IS THE FIRE:" they played Kendall's audition tape and all three of the other boys looked at him in shock. "dude, how did you know those songs?" asked Carlos. "they play the 90s channel all day at work and a lot of his bands are on there. And the second one is mine." Kendall explained. James should've been proud of Kendall, but he was furious. "you stole my dream. How could you? THAT COULD HAVE BEEN ME!" James dived over dramatically onto the couch. Kendall called him a drama queen and moved on. Mrs knight, Katie, and Colette, entered the room. "truth now!" yelled mrs knight at Kendall. So he explained the audition. She shrugged and walked off to make sandwiches. But Katie wasn't done yet. She tried to pin Kendall to the wall but was too short so she just yelled at him. "YOU TELL ME THE TRUTH MR OR SO HELP ME GOD I'LL-" she was interrupted by Colette putting her hand over Katie's mouth. "ok last time I let you watch FOX around my house. Kendall, you gotta get him back! As you told them earlier today, 'opportunities like this come once in a lifetime. And when they do, you gotta take them-" Everyone then shouted "BIG TIME!" (James sang it.) "and after that speech, I'm going home." colette wandered off down the street without another word. Kendall scanned the crowd. "so you're saying that if you had the opportunity to go to Hollywood with a giant turd producer, you would?" everyone nodded. "I nearly did." James pointed out. Kendall sighed. "how am I gonna find him again?" as if on cue, the doorbell rang. Kendall ran for it and was surprised to see Gustavo Roque standing in the doorway. "congratulations." said Gustavo. "you're in. Now ditch these losers and go to fame." "no." said Kendall. "WHAT?!" exclaimed everyone within earshot. "not without my friends." there was silence after that. Except for Logan choking on a sandwich with the shock of it all, and Carlos giving him the Heimlich manuver. Then Gustavo broke the silence. "you think I'm so desperate after searching 22 cities and haven't been able to find anybody that I'll hire a bunch of rejects like you. You gotta think twice." "so. Do we have a deal?" Kendall hoped. "NO!" yelled Gustavo. "then goodbye." Kendall slammed the door in Gustavo's face.

Gustavo went bright red with rage and kelly handed him a pillow to scream into. But the scream was still deafening. Then she handed him a paper bag and told him to breathe. "NOBODY turns down Gustavo roque. I'm amazing." Gustavo and Kelly wandered back to the car and just as they were getting in, they heard a beautiful female voice singing. Gustavo stood bolt upright and saw a pretty fourteen year old girl, with blonde hair tied up in a beanie hat behind her head. She was the owner of the voice. she was perfect. But if only she had THE FIRE. "HEY YOU!" yelled Gustavo so loud china heard it. The girl took her earphones out and turned around. "you mean me?" she asked. "no. I mean the pavement. Of course I mean you! How would you like to be a singer?" "oh so you're no longer looking for Kendall? Yeah no thanks. I'm not up fort the rebound." she turned her back and walked off. Gustavo told the limo driver to drive alongside the girl as she walked. He also told Kelly to talk to her for him. "hey. What's your name?" yelled Kelly. Colette removed her headphones. "Colette Santos. And what, he sends his girlfriend to talk for him? I'm still not interested." Colette glared at Kelly. "I'm NOT his girlfriend. And why do you not want to be famous?" Kelly asked. Colette sighed. "well let me think, first you make my friend James cry and he ruins my favourite sweater with his tears. Then you kick my other friend Kendall out of his audition and then come crawling back to me when he doesn't want you anymore. So here's my answer:" she threw a sandwich she was carrying at the limo then walked off singing the giant turd song. She had the fire. Then Gustavo came back up. "look kid. What if I said you could meet your idol?" he persuaded her. Colette stopped and so did the limo. "I'm listening." she narrowed her eyes. "whoever you wanna meet. I can do it. Just sign the record deal."

Later on...  
Kendall had just gotten off work when he saw the three idiots approaching. Carlos was sitting in a shopping cart with a laptop on his knees and James was pushing him along at four hundred miles an hour. Logan was running behind looking like a headless chicken. "James, if you push that shopping cart too hard the damage will be irreparable. And that's to Carlos. Not the laptop!" Logan yelled. James stopped abruptly, sending Carlos flying into a pile of sandbags. Carlos stood up. "the laptop's fine. Colette? You still there?" Carlos turned the laptop to Kendall as a picture of colette came onto the screen. Her face was heavily made up and her hair was now dark brown and curled down her shoulders. And she wore a sexy red dress. She looked gorgeous. "wow." said Kendall. "you look amazing. What happened?" Colette rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to respond to that." "ya just did." Kendall joked. Colette sighed. "guys, thanks for taking me to Kendall. I figure you should all hear this." "hear what?" asked all four boys at once. Colette took a deep breath. "I took your record deal. I feel sooooooo incredibly guilty. So to make it up to you guys, guess who's here." nobody could guess. "Nicole Scherzinger everybody!" Everybody but Kendall cheered. James fainted. Kendall could never forgive Colette. But what could he do now? It was too late.

THE END!

My first finished story! I'm so proud. But what did you think? Let me know

Sent from my iPod


End file.
